


Make Much of Me

by EmilyScarlett



Series: Moonrise [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, But I finished early, Canon Era, Castles, Dom/sub, M/M, Or... it was supposed to be, Power Imbalance, Safewords, Slavery, Sub Grantaire, Under-negotiated Kink, Vampire Bites, Vampires, domjolras, dub con, halloween fic, mentions of rape/non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyScarlett/pseuds/EmilyScarlett
Summary: Enjolras doesn't want a bloodslave. He sees the whole idea as immoral. His parents have other ideas. Enter Grantaire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Halloween but I got excited and finished early....

Enjolras was furious.  He paced around his room, letting out a vicious snarl as he knocked a pile of his papers off of the desk. He couldn’t believe that he was being forced to participate in this farce. To take a bloodslave. His father’s ultimatum still rang in his ears.

 

“You’ve come of age. That means you need to take a bloodslave, and I won’t hear anymore about the rights of humans! They live on our land, we give them protection, and in turn we take some of them to enjoy. It’s hardly as though we’re killing new ones everyday! One or two a year each is hardly much to ask, and they’re even given something in return. I have four families coming tomorrow to present their offspring. You will pick one of them, or I shall slaughter them all. Is that understood?”

 

It was a monstrous injustice, and his father acted as though he was doing the humans a favour! Enjolras felt his rage flare up once more, and with it the hunger that he was so unaccustomed to. Before he was of age, all that he’d required was a few drops of blood a month, taken from one of his parent’s bloodslaves. They’d hidden it in his food so that he never knew when he got it, and he’d had no way of protesting. Now that he was 21 though, the hunger had surfaced in full, and it was monumental. Normally, when a vampire came of age they were presented with a bloodslave immediately. Enjolras’ protests have gotten the process put back a day. His father had said that it was his own fault, and that he deserved to deal with the hunger that day. Then later, he’d come to offer Enjolras his own bloodslave for the day. Enjolras had refused; the poor girl went through enough already, without him adding to the measure.

 

He saw the light of dawn making its way over the tips of the trees in the surrounding forest and supposed that this was a somewhat reasonable, if early, time to go to bed. Once he did, however, he found himself tossing and turning, unable to ignore the hunger, or the fact that by tomorrow he would have used another living person to assuage it. There must be some alternative! There must! But he knew it not, and thus fretting, fell into an uneasy sleep.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


He woke to notice that it was still light outside, if growing dim. He got up anyway, and dressed for the day. He braced himself to go outside in the dusk, something which would not be fatal to him, as it would to vampires who had not been born vampires, but would be unpleasant nonetheless.

 

He situated himself outside the kitchens, glad to be able to hear inside with his newly enhanced senses. He wanted to try and find out what each of the families had been promised, what they were desperate enough for that they would offer up their children. It seemed he’d caught the middle of the very conversation he’d wanted to hear.

“-which one he’ll pick.”

“Oh hush, Léa. There’s no way of knowing which.”

“Not for certain, but it’s easy to guess which he won’t.”

“Oh, is it?”

“Of course! The girls won’t catch his interest. He’s never once showed any interest in any of us, nor will he them.”

“And you know that for certain do you?”

“No… but it’s not as those their kind aren’t allowed to do what they like anyway. If he wants a boy, he’ll have one.”

“Yes, and you’d better keep you nose out of it, before someone overhears. It’s none of our business”

 

Enjolras took a moment to consider. It was true that he’d never had any interest in women, and had never made a secret of that. Men held more appeal, but he’d never met one that he had wanted to take to his bed. There had been a few where he had been tempted, but overall he had judged the complications to be too inconvenient. He shook himself and continued listening.

 

“I wonder what they were promised?” a new voice asked.

“Something valuable, I’ll bet,” said Léa darkly. “Did you see them this morning? All four of them looked terrified.”

“What could convince a parent to give away their child?”

There was silence then, and Enjolras left. It was fully dark now, and he just had time to compose himself before making his way to the dining hall. As he entered he noted that the bottom tables had been pushed aside, and in that space stood the four unfortunate offerings, and their families. He went to join his parents on the dias and the end of the room, before he forced himself to look at them.

 

The kitchen staff were right, every single one of them looked terrified. There were two girls and two boys. The first girls had dark hair that hung limply, and tangled, framing her face. She was mere skin and bones. The second girl looked healthier, at least. She was plump, with beautiful red hair, which was tied back. She was trembling. The first boy was tall, too tall even. He looked as though he’d been stretched too much. He stared at the ground, as did the other two girls, so he couldn’t see any of their eyes.

 

The last boy, though, he was staring straight at Enjolras, with eyes so blue that they were piercing. His hair was black, and set in unruly curls that practically invited touch. His clothes were poor, just a shirt and trousers, but they did not hide the solid figure of the man underneath them. There was something in his bearing; he wasn’t hiding like the others, and the question came again: what reward would cause someone to submit to this fate?

 

He steeled himself and turned to his father. 

“If I am to keep one of them, I would have it be one which suits me. I wish to speak with them each privately.”

“Enjolras,” his father sighed. “Does it really matter?”

“Yes, it does.”

His father sighed again.

“I suppose I should count myself lucky that you are not being more difficult. Very well, situate yourself in the parlour and we’ll send them into you one at a time. Do try to be quick though, won’t you?”

“Yes, father. Thank you.”

 

Enjolras sat on the sofa in the parlour, and waited no more than a minute before the dark haired girl was sent in after him.

“Take a seat,” he told her kindly, gesturing to the armchair opposite him. The girl did as she was bid, but sat only on the very edge of the chair.

“What is your name?” he asked.

“Lucille, sir,” she replied quietly.

“And what was offered to your family, for them to bring you here today, Lucille?”

“My- my family has some trouble with debts, sir. If they turn me over to you then they’ll be forgiven.”

“I see. And do you want me to pick you Lucille? Please answer honestly. I can tell when you’re lying.”

“N-no sir. I’m s-sorry, sir.”

“That’s alright, Lucille. Go back to the hall and wait with your family.”

 

It was the same with the other two. The other girl's father wanted money, and the tall boys mother had incurred a debt at the local tavern. Neither of them wanted to be picked. Then came the last man. He sat himself in the chair at Enjolras’ request, and Enjolras began the dialogue again.

“What is your name?”

“Grantaire, sir.”

“Grantaire? That’s not your first name surely?”

“It’s what I’m known as, sir,” Grantaire replied hesitantly.

“I see. What was offered to your family, for them to bring you here today, Grantaire?”

My sister, she’s ill, sir. The doctor said that she can’t be saved. Lord Enjolras said that he would save her, if I pleased you.” Grantaire had tears in his eyes.

“And do you want me to pick you, Grantaire? Please answer honestly. I can tell when people are lying.”

“Yes! Yes, please, sir! I would be good for you, I swear I would. I wouldn’t fight you at all, no matter what you wanted to do, I promise. Please, sir! She’s my little sister… I have to help her if I can.”

He wasn’t lying.

“You are certain this is what you want?”

“Yes, sir. Please.” His heart rate remained steady. He wasn’t lying.

“Then come with me,” Enjolras replied, and led them back to the hall.

 

Once there, Enjolras marched up to his parents.

“I choose the dark haired boy. Grantaire.”

“Very good, dear,” his mother replied, smiling.

“I choose him, on the condition that you give the others what they came here for as well.”

“But Enjolras-” his father began.

“Or else I shall have no one at all.”

His father sighed again.

“Very well. But I won’t hear one more word of complaint about bloodslaves, do you understand?”

“I do.”

“Now go and feed, for god sake! You’re looking paler each second.”

 

Enjolras left, bidding Grantaire follow him with a hand gesture. He took Grantaire up to his chambers, which had been soundproofed using a spell, for his privacy.

“There’s a small chamber which branches off from this one where you’ll sleep. It’s just through that door. It’s very basic at the moment, but I can have it improved if there’s anything you’d like added,” Enjolras said.

“I’m sure it’s more than adequate, sir. May I ask, sir, my sister...?”

“My father will heal her now. She’ll be kept here for a few days, I imagine, to ensure that no unfortunate accidents happen while the blood is in her system.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“There’s no need to call me that. Just Enjolras will do.” Grantaire looked startled.

“Yes… Enjolras.”

“Have you eaten?” Enjolras asked kindly. “I can send for something to be brought?”

“Please.”

“What would you like?”

“Whatever is easiest. I don’t wish to inconvenience anyone.”

“I shall ask for whatever the kitchen staff think is best, then.” He leant his head out of the door and asked the servant waiting there to do just that. The servant no longer looked surprised when Enjolras came out instead of calling him in, he noted with satisfaction. He returned and saw that Grantaire was still watching him with trepidation.

 

“We have much to discuss about this arrangement, but perhaps with would be better to wait until you have eaten? I can’t imagine such a conversation would sit well on an empty stomach.”

“Discuss?” Grantaire asked.

“I would have you be as happy here as you can be. I cannot release you, but I would have you be happy.”

“I would like to have that conversation now, I think. If it suits you, s- Enjolras.”

“As you wish,” Enjolras said, taking a seat and gesturing for Grantaire to do the same. “First and foremost, I wish to apologise. I will have to feed on you. There is simply no other option, no matter how I wish there was. I’m terribly sorry for that.”

“Is that not my purpose here? I’m your bloodslave.”

“You are a person. With inherent rights. To treat you as merely a piece of meat is reprehensible.”

“You’re the only vampire who thinks so.”

“For now. One day they will see how monstrously they act. One day everyone will be equal, be they human, vampire, werewolf, or anything else.”

Grantaire stared at him with something akin to amazement.

“You can’t possibly believe that’s true.”

“Of course I do! How can I not!” Enjolras snapped. Grantaire flinched at his tone and Enjolras cursed himself.

 

“I will not harm you,” he assured Grantaire gently, “I never will.”

Grantaire merely nodded.

“I mean it. I want you to be happy here. If you wish for anything, you need only tell me and I will provide it.”

“Anything?”

“Yes, is there something you would like?”

“A sketchpad, and pencils? Please.”

“Done, you’ll have them by tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” Enjolras wasn’t sure what to do with the sincere gratitude in his voice.

“You’re allowed free run of the grounds, as well. I’d ask that you don’t leave them just yet though.”

“Of course, but if I’m wandering the grounds, how will I know when you have need of me?”

“I only need to feed once a day. That can easily be done at the beginning of the night or just before morning.”

“No, I mean how will I know when you want to fuck me?”

Enjolras’ mind blanked for a moment before he remembered that though a bloodslave’s primary purpose was for feeding on, they were also often used for sex, since the two were so interlinked.

“That’s not going to happen! I swear to you, Grantaire, I won’t- I won’t rape you.”

“Y- you won’t? But I’m yours.”

“That may be true, but I would never hurt you in such a way, I promise.” Grantaire didn’t seem to know what to say to that.

“There is one last thing, on a similar subject.”

“What’s that?”

“When I feed on you, the way that it feels for you will depend upon my intent. It can either be immense agony, or extreme pleasure.”

“Ah, now I see. And you’ll only make it pleasurable if I please you,” Grantaire said bitterly.

“What? No!” cried Enjolras, causing Grantaire to start. “I’m quite happy to make it pleasurable for you always, but you must know that is it an… erotic kind of pleasure. I would not force such a thing on you without your consent.”

“If the only other option is agony, I will gladly take the pleasure.”

“Very well.”

“Do you need to feed now?” Grantaire asked apprehensively.

“It can wait until you’ve eaten and slept.”

“That’s kind of you,” Grantaire said sincerely.

“No, it isn’t, it really isn’t.”

 

Right on time, the servant arrived with a plate of steak, with steamed vegetables. He placed it on the table in the corner and left. Grantaire stared at it, amazed.

“This is for me?” he asked.

“Yes, of course.”

“I- I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Well,” Enjolras said cheerfully, despite the ache in his heart, “now you never have to see anything but it. You can have it for every meal if you like. You can have whatever you want.”

  
The look of wonderment on Grantaire’s face gave Enjolras hope. Perhaps the boy really could come to be happy here, after all? He would certainly do everything in his power to ensure it was so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised biting and sex scene. I kind of hate it but I think this is as good as it's going to get. Tagged as dub con because of vampirey biting making them both want to have sex. I don't know if it counts... but when it doubt, play it safe.

Enjolras could hear the exact moment when Grantaire woke up. His heart rate went from a slow, steady beating to an elevated pounding, instantly. It calmed down a little after a moment. Unfamiliar surroundings, Enjolras surmised. He heard the boy slowly get up and get dressed, and it was all he could do to not go bursting into the room and demand haste. His already tenuous grip on his self control was slipping, with dawn so close and him having not fed in nearly two days. Eventually, Grantaire made his way into Enjolras’ room.

 

The boy took one look at Enjolras and froze.

“You need to feed,” he stated, anxiously.

“I do. I’m sorry.”

“It’s what I’m here for, isn’t it?” Grantaire shrugged. “How do you want to do this?”

“Standing or lying down would be the most comfortable way for you. Although standing does carry the risk of falling… Though, of course, I would catch you.”

“I would prefer to stand, please.”

“Very well.”

 

Enjolras approached Grantaire, trying to hide both his nerves and his hunger. He stopped directly in front of the boy, trying to find of way to calm him. The pounding of his heart was both obvious and mesmerising, and Enjolras could feel his control slipping further.

“Please,” Grantaire whispered, tilting his head to the side. “Please just do it.”

 

Enjolras did. He bit and it was  _ rapturous _ . It was every pleasant feeling he’d ever felt, all running through his body at once. It was sustenance better than any he’d ever tasted, hot and sharp and  _ alive. _ He bit down harder, and Grantaire moaned, pushing his neck forwards, into the bite. The movement caused Grantaire’s cock to press against his, and Enjolras came to the dizzying realisation that they were both hard. He gently extracted his fangs and licked over the marks, letting whatever coagulant he produced after feeding close the wounds.

 

Grantaire was clinging to him, he realised.

“Please, Enjolras. Please,” he whispered, frantically.

“Please what? Tell me what you need and you can have it.”

“I need you to touch me, please.” 

 

That wasn’t quite what Enjolras had expected, but the idea wasn’t unappealing. Still…

“You’re certain? That’s what you want?”

“Please, I’ll do anything.” As he said this, Grantaire rocked his hips against Enjolras’ causing their cocks to rub against each other again. Almost before he even realised what he was doing, Enjolras had picked Grantaire up and taken them both across the room. He had Grantaire laid out on the bed underneath him, and he was looming over him, unashamedly. A moment later, his head cleared enough for him to pull back.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped. “I shouldn’t have-”

“No, no, please- I liked it, please don’t stop.”

“You liked it?”

“I like being controlled, please, I  _ need  _ you-”

“Shhh, shhh, it’s alright,” soothed Enjolras, deciding to give Grantaire what he wanted for now, and deal with the consequences later. “I’ll give you what you want, although I don’t see how I can when you’re all covered up. Strip for me.”

 

Grantaire had his shirt of almost immediately. The laces of him trousers made things a little more difficult but that was good. It gave Enjolras some time to calm himself. If he was going to do this with Grantaire then he had to maintain some measure of control over himself. He couldn’t let himself go too far. Then suddenly Grantaire was naked and practically trying to rip Enjolras’ shirt off.

“Did I say you could do that?” Enjolras asked, with a hint of sharpness to his tone, testing out how he thought this would work..

“No,” Grantaire said, freezing and shivering.

“No?”

“No, sir.”

“Good boy. Now, I want you to lie down and wait until I’m ready for you.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

Enjolras got off of the bed, and observed Grantaire as he undressed. The boy was still quivering with arousal as he lay there.

“If we’re going to do this, Grantaire, then I have rules that you must follow. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“First and foremost, if you dislike anything I am doing, you will tell be to desist immediately. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Secondly, you will call me, sir at all times.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And lastly, you are mine. You will do as I tell you to, and up until the point where you tell me to desist, if you do not obey me, I shall force you.”

“But sir, I might protest but not want you to stop.”

“A word then, one that you would not say usually. That will mean to stop. Can you think of one?”

“Sunlight.”

Enjolras laughed.

“Very well. Are you ready?”

“Yes, sir. Please! Please fuck me!”

“So that’s what you want?” Enjolras remarked mildly. “You want to be fucked.”

“Yes, please. I do, sir, please. I want you to use me.”

“Use you?” Enjolras repeated, his mouth going dry.

“Yes, please, please. I need- I need something. Anything.”

“I suppose I shouldn’t leave you wanting really,” Enjolras said, taking a vial of oil from the nightstand and slicking his fingers.

“No, sir. Please don’t.”

 

Enjolras simply smirked and proceeded to tease one finger around Grantaire’s entrance. He hadn’t done this before, but he knew how such things were done. He’d overheard plenty on the subject over the years.

“Please, please,” Grantaire whispered, and tried to push down on the finger.

“Ah, ah. Stay still now, be good.”

Grantaire stilled himself with obvious effort. Enjolras pushed one finger in to reward him. Grantaire whined and immediately tried to cut it off.

“No, no,” said Enjolras, hoping desperately that he was doing the right thing here, “I told you to be still, not quiet. You may make as much noise as you want. I want to hear it.”

 

As soon as he’d said that he added another finger, scissoring them both and stretching Grantaire’s rim open. Grantaire moaned loudly, obscenely even, and Enjolras grinned triumphantly. He continued fucking Grantaire with two fingers, watching how tensely he held himself to avoid moving. Watching how he gasped and jerked when Enjolras twisted his fingers  _ just so _ . Watching how his dick twitched when Enjolras pressed into just the right place. Enjolras was having rather a lot of fun watching, but the aching in his own dick was becoming rather insistent and Grantaire was getting a little too worked up, so he switched to three fingers. He fucked Grantaire like that for only enough time to makes sure that the boy was open enough, but still it left Grantaire wreaked when he removed his fingers. The boy was the very picture of need.

 

“How do you think I should take you, Grantaire? I could turn you over and hold you down against the mattress so that you can’t even move. I could push you legs right up by your shoulders and fuck you like that. You’d be _ helpless _ -”

“Please, please. Like that. I need it.”

“You can bend that way?”

“I can. I dance. Please.”

“Very well.”

 

Enjolras pushed Grantaire’s knees up so that they were pushed into his shoulders. He groaned at the way that it presented Grantaire’s hole. He liked himself up and paused for a moment, letting Grantaire feel him pressed against his hole. Then, just as Grantaire opened his mouth to beg, he pushed in roughly, making Grantaire give out the most beautiful cry.

 

It was heaven being buried in that tight heat after so long feeling nothing on his cock. It was even better knowing that Grantaire had no leverage like this. With Enjolras’ full body weight pressing down on his legs, not to mention his chest, there was nothing he could do to move. He could only lay there and take what Enjolras decided to give him.

 

As it was, Grantaire seemed to have no complaints about the pace which Enjolras set, smooth and even, and driving them both towards climax very quickly. Enjolras changed the angle slightly and had Grantaire writhing against him suddenly. Enjolras grinned viciously, which made Grantaire catch his breath in his throat, and increased the pace even further, which made him  _ scream. _ A few seconds later Grantaire was coming, shaking and trembling, his scream gone silent. Enjolras followed almost immediately, coming with a choked off gasp.

 

They both lay there collecting themselves for a moment, before Enjolras spoke.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have allowed myself to become so carried away. Are you alright? Do you need anything?”

“I’ll be a lot better once you stop apologising for the best sex of my life.”

“You liked it?”

“Was the explosive orgasm not evidence enough?”

“But I was so… cruel.”

“I asked you to be. And I don’t think you would be capable of being like that normally.”

“No,” agreed Enjolras. “I’d like to think not, at least.”

“Are we- can we do that again?”

“If you want to, I would be glad to. Though I feel this is something that we should discuss further before we do.”

“Now?”

“No,” Enjolras laughed, “not now. I think now would be a good time for a bath.”

“A bath?” Grantaire suddenly looked excited.

“Yes. You enjoy them?”

“I’ve never had one before.”

“Never?” Enjolras asked, amazed. Grantaire shook his head.

“We mostly just washed in the stream.”

“Well,” said Enjolras, trying to cover up how discomforted he was, “I’m sure you’ll find this much more pleasant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up in this series is something with Combeferre and Courfeyrac, hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already considering a sequel with the actual biting and probably a sex scene.


End file.
